


A Break For Dinner

by lorir_writes



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Kamilah struggles to draw the line between a professional and personal relationship with her new assistant
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Break For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Choices August Challenge 2019: Day Thirteen - Pyramids

A sharp pain spreads around her temples and forehead as Kamilah sits backs on her chair and kick off her stilettos after her last appointment of the day. Meetings with clients were rarely an issue for her, but when she has to deal with condescending and self-absorbed men, she struggles to keep herself from breaking their necks and draining their blood until the last drop. Anger always leads to hunger. And when she’s hungry for too long, the headaches come.

Unfortunately, she can’t give herself the luxury to feed at the moment. Her new assistant hasn’t left yet and Kamilah hasn’t told her what she is and she doesn’t plan on telling anything. Maisie is just an assistant. She knows what she has to know. 

A soft knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. “Come in,” Kamilah orders.

“Excuse me, Ms. Sayeed,” Maisie walks in with a folder and a small package. “Here are the documents sent to Japan Finance Corp, a copy of the files confirming the deal with Mansingh International, and the package you’ve been waiting to arrive from Cairo.”

Kamilah extends her hand to receive the papers while her assistant leaves the package on her desk and waits. She opens the folder, takes a look at the papers, and nods. “Thank you, Maisie.”

The girl nods but doesn’t leave ad she watches her boss massaging her temples. “Is there anything else I can, Ms. Sayeed?”

“No, thank you. You can leave.”

But she remains there. 

“Why are you still standing there, Maisie?”

The girl looks down, playing with the hem of her skirt. “If I may be so bold… I’ve seen you have those headaches more than three times just this week and I was wondering if you have any health conditions that require some sort of special assistance. I mean, if you need anything I could help you with, I’m here, ma'am.”

Kamilah stares at her assistant surprised. Even though she knows the right thing to do is simply dismiss her, there’s something completely disarming about Maisie’s dark doe eyes that the vampire can’t fight against. “I’m just hungry, Maisie. I need to feed.”

“Oh okay, I can call your favorite restaurant.”

She presses her lips together. Human food certainly wasn’t what she had in mind, but it’ll give her some time until she can have access to her personal bloodstock. “Call Marie from Délicieux Repas. She knows how I like my steak.”

“Anything else?”

“Order something for you as well.”

“Ms. Sayeed, a meal there costs $400 per person.”

“And it’s worth every penny. Put it on my tab.”

“But —”

“Are you going to protest some more and make me starve?” Kamilah arched an eyebrow.

“Sorry, Ms. Sayeed. I’ll make the call.”

A while later, Maisie walks in with their orders and a bottle of Pinot Noir, leaving Kamilah’s on the coffee table where the vampire usually has a glass of wine and snacks with Mr. Raines and his assistant or Mr. Matsuo and a friendly woman called Lily.

Kamilah takes a seat on the sofa, gestures for her assistant to join, opens the bottle, pours the wine into the glasses and offers one to Maisie, who looks at it reluctantly. “It’s fine. I don’t think you’ll be less efficient in your job if you have one glass of wine after hours.”

Maisie picks up the glass and sips the wine. “This is fantastic.”

“Wait until you taste it with your risotto.”

As they start digging into their meals, Kamilah steals a few glances at her assistant, who occasionally lets tiny moans escape her mouth while savoring the wine with the tuna risotto. “That good, huh?” The vampire smirks, cutting a piece of her medium-rare steak.

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted. I’ve never had sophisticated dishes and wines until now, I’ve never traveled abroad or done any fancy activities I imagine you must be used to.”

“But are you happy with your life?”

“Yeah. I mean, I work for someone I admire because I believe you’re someone who makes a difference in the world, I can pay my bills, I have my own place. I can’t afford a designer’s outfit to work and a four hundred dollars meal, but I have a good life.”

“Then that’s it. You’re young, you still have to learn and experience new things, but soon you’ll discover those pretty things are nothing but pretty, unless they mean something to you,” Kamilah says, then looks at the package on her desk. She stands up, picks up an antique letter opener, and fishes an ancient armband from the package.

“It’s beautiful. It looks like it came out of an archaeological site in Egypt.”

“It was. It’s the last thing I could find that belonged to a relative of mine. That website where I bought was auctioning it as if it was a mere trinket,” annoyance burned in her eyes.

“Oh…” Maisie blurts out. “I’m glad you could retrieve it. I think the auction website said it was found in a burial chamber next to one of the Giza pyramids.”

“Yeah, he was royalty.”

“Whoa… I didn’t know you had royal ancestors. Do you ever think about returning to Egypt?”

“No. It was a long time ago, I have no living family members. There’s no reason to go back.”

Maisie sips the last of her wine in deep thought then says. “I guess it makes sense. If you have the life you want here and you’ve got everything you need, that’s what matters.”

A ghost of a smile plays on Kamilah’s lips as she takes in her assistant carefully. “Precisely.”

The young assistant picks up everything and stands up. “Thanks for the meal, Ms. Sayeed. I hope you’re feeling well now that you had something to eat.”

“Thank you for the company, Maisie,” Kamilah nods.

“And may I add, you’re even more interesting than I thought you were.”

Kamilah’s eyes shoot open, but the young girl simply smiles.

“My break is over, ma'am. Excuse me,” Maisie says as she leaves the room.

Kamilah sits on her desk chair taken aback. _Is this little naive girl flirting with me?_ She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “I don’t have time for this,” she mumbles to herself and returns to work.


End file.
